Council of Immortals
by Witch4
Summary: Just a little cross-over fic featuring folks from Highlander, Moonlight, and the movie version of Blood and Chocolate.
1. Dealing with Logistics

This is a kind of weird cross-over featuring characters from Highlander/Raven, Moonlight and the movie version of Blood & Chocolate. Please don't flame!

Council of Immortals

Chapter 1-Dealing with Logistics

"I don't understand why you have to have the meeting here. Isn't it usually held on neutral territory?" Mick St. John, LA private investigator and 85-year-old vampire, asked the centuries old vamp in sitting at the desk.

"Usually, yes. But since everything that happened in Romania with Vivian and the Loup-Garou in Romania, as well as the serial beheadings in France, things have been kind of...weird," Josef Kostan, the four centuries old vamp answered.

"That still doesn't explain why the council has decided to hold the meeting in LA. Isn't Vivian's human friend a fugitive in the States?" Mick questioned as he picked up a folder featuring the mug shot of a handsome young man with curly hair and striking eyes.

"Which is why I want you in charge of security and your reporter friend in charge of making sure Aidan's presence is not found out by the good folks in charge of making sure that this fair nation is protected."

"You know that the Court is not going to take kindly to any mortal humans taking part."

"And many won't like it if a 'squire' like yourself doesn't do his job and provide the security needed for this event."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

Josef looked Mick straight in the eye and sighed. Sometimes being immortal and on a council filled with other immortals could be such a hastle when dealing with logistics.

"LA is the only place safe enough for any of us. There are three law enforcement officers in the court and all three of them are centred in the LA area. It is vitally important that the _five_ of you," he emphasized the five, letting Mick know that Beth was an important part of the coming event, "keep people from figuring out that there is something not normal going on and that there is more than one suspicious figure involved. Or have you forgotten that Amanda will be there and we all know that if something strikes her fancy, then chances are the cops will be involved." Josef sighed once more and looked up at the younger vampire. "Think you can handle that?"

"Yeah, I'll let Beth know. Just one more question: how are you going to get the Aidan kid into the country without anyone finding out?"

"It's safer if you don't know."

"Gotcha." With that said, Mick picked up the rest of the folders that had been scattered around the desk and walked out the door. He had to come up with a plausible reason why Beth shouldn't mention the arrival of at least four known fugitives and, at the same time, explain the presence of a mortal human not attached to a high-ranking member of the Court.

* * *

Well, that's chapter 1. What did you all think? 


	2. But do I have to go?

Chapter 2-But do I _have_ to go?

Paris, France

"Would someone _please_ explain to me why I have to go to this meeting?" Nick Wolfe, former cop-turned-immortal PI, asked the two Immortal men standing on the other side of a desk as the three poured over several papers.

"Because," the young man with the rather protuberant probascus and a British accent, "You are my student and I'm telling you that you're going." Nick just sighed and walked out of the room.

"Is that really necessary, Methos?" the other man at the desk asked.

"Of course! I also can't wait to see the look on our dear Amanda's face when she sees Mr. Wolfe over there."

Just as Methos said this, an older middle-aged-looking man hobbled into the room, a cane in one hand and a breifcase in the other.

"Hey, Mac," he said to the man who came over to help him, "What's up with Nick?"

"He's just been told that he has to go to the Court meeting because he's Methos's student," the man, Mac, said as he opened the briefcase on the desk and took out a laptop.

"Does he know that Amanda will be there?" Mac and Methos shook there heads. "Well, won't he be in for a hell of a surprise. Anyway, he should be glad that he doesn't have to record the whole thing!" the older man said.

"Don't worry, Joe. You're not going to be the only recorder for this meeting."

"Really."

"Yes, really. Josef Kostan called earlier and said that some young reporter named Beth Turner will also be there."

"Anything I should _know_ about this Beth Turner?" Methos handed him a DVD titled _Buzz Wire_.

"Watch this. Those are some of her big stories."

"Wait, _Buzz Wire_'s Beth Turner?" Nick asked as he came back into the room with a box that Joe had obviously guilted the younger man into fetching when Nick had left minutes earlier.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Who's Beth Turner?" Mac asked as Nick took the laptop, hooked it up to the internet, and typed in the website.

"_That_ is Beth Turner," Nick said as what appeared to be a news video began playing.

The four men watched as a blonde woman reported on a series of kidnappings that had been taking place in the LA area.

"Police are still unsure as to what the motives for the recent string of kidnappings is, as we have been reporting that there is no apparent connection between the now seven victims. If you know anything about these disappearances, please contact the number on your screen. This is Beth Turner for _Buzz Wire_." The video switched to an entertainment reporter talking about the latest action movie as Nick muted the computer.

"They're saying that she could be the next Lara Logan or Katie Couric," he told the older men.

"Well, she certainly seems competent, but we'll have to wait and see what she's really like at the meeting," Joe said as he stood up from the chair he had confiscated and began rifling through the box that Nick had placed on a nearby table.

"Josef has assured me that she'll be able to keep up with you. Besides, Joe, you should be flattered! You're the only Watcher that was invited to this little get-together. It means that the others trust you!" Methos gave his friend a crooked smile before ducking to avoid the cardboard box lid that was thrown at his head.

"Hey isn't this meeting usually held in Brussels?" Joe asked as he began taking out seemingly random files.

"Yes, but the Lycans were worried about the safety of the new leader of the Loup-Garou," Mac replied as he opened up another box that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Isn't her boyfriend a wanted man in the States?"

"Yes, which is the real reason why our Nicky here will be coming. Vivian asked for extra measures to be taken since her suggestion of Canada was out-voted by the Old Court," Methos said as he began looking through the Chronicles of the other groups of Watchers that existed.

"Great, so I get to play babysitter to some guy who-what did he do anyway?" Nick said, realizing that he didn't know the full story.

"Beat up his dad when the old man decided to use him as a punching bag," Joe replied.

"Oh, so he's a _nice_ fugitive."

"Yep."

"Hey Methos, aren't you a member of the Old Court?" Joe asked as the men continued their apparent research.

"Yes, but I voted for Canada. I can't help it if they don't like North America's north."

* * *

Okay, so if it looks like some stuff isn't adding up, that's because there's more in store! 


	3. From Romania with Love

Chapter 3-From Romania with Love

Paris, France

"So let me get this straight: We're going to a coutry where I'm a wanted fugitive because the Powers that Be don't like Canada?" a young man with curly brown hair asked the woman seated across from him.

"They're not the Powers that Be. They're the Old Court, the oldest of us all. But don't worry; Adam and Josef both promised protection and we'll be meeting up with Adam and his people in Paris. He said he's gotten you an immortal PI," the young woman explained as she took a sip of her coffee.

"And the Canada bit?"

"Apparently there's a rival faction of my people that have moved into Canada and the Elders aren't comfortable with us being there."

"So, the safety of the whole versus the safety of one-"

"-Two. Adam's sister is wanted for theft in LA, so you won't be the only one in trouble."

"Great. And the reason why no one decided that Mexico was a good place to go?"

"Too much sun. It would probably decimate the entire vampiric side of the Court."

"And we can't have it in Paris because-?"

"Because the last time a meeting was held in Paris, 300 Eternals, Vampires, and Lycans were killed in what is known as the Reign of Terror."

"Right. So, anything else I should know? Like, who else is going?"

"Just the rest of the court here and the Elders from a few of the other clans. We can't leave our homes unprotected. There are others who would jump at the chance to take over. Besides, Aidan, people don't want you dead, just in jail."

"And people want you-what is it, Vivian?" he asked as she stopped looking through the pile of mail she had on her lap. Wordlessly, she handed him the yellow envelope that had been addressed to both of them. Aidan looked at the postmark: Bucharest, Romania. He then looked to see who it was from, but there was no return address. Who could it be from? He handed the envelope back to her and watched as she carefully opened the once-sealed flap.

"It's from someone called Nikolai Barish," she said once she had read the enclosed letter.

"Never heard of him. What does he say?" Aidan asked as he realized that the letter she had handed him was written in a code that only the Loup-Garou could read. Sadly, the Elders had forbidden him from learning it, despite the fact that he was now engaged to the leader of the pack.

"It's a warning, telling us to stay away from the meeting."

"Does he happen to say why?"

"No, which means that there's probably a Wolfman on his tail."

Upon seeing the confused look on her lover's face, she explained: "Almost every person on this planet that is somehow connected to the supernatural world has what is called a Watcher. The Eternals have the Watcher Society, the Vampires have the Mediators, and we have Wolfmen. There are others, like the Cards that watch psychics. We call them different things, but they all have three things in common: They are mortal humans, they try to watch our every move, and they usually get killed in the process of interfering with our lives."

"So basically they're like professional stalkers and we need to watch our backs or else?"

"Pretty much. Now, come one. We need to go pack." With that, Vivian stood up and hurried off to their room. Nick wasted no time in running after her and soon the packing was forgotten for the moment.

* * *

Well, how was it? 


End file.
